mudaefandomcom-20200214-history
Largest bundles/series
A list of the largest series/bundles, primarily for $wish'ing and $disable'ing purposes Some bundles/series are under larger bundles here. They are found in the citations. *'Note: the citation links only cover series/bundles found EXCLUSIVELY in the larger bundles.*' Examples of what is not listed here: * Disney is mostly Western, but has at least one non-Western series (Fireball) Undergoing refurbishment after a while of not updating. Numbers correct, some bundles need to be added. Bundles/Series # Kadokawa Future Publishing - 5205 (bundle) # Shueisha - 3124 (bundle) # Mobile Games - 3061 (bundle) # Jump Magazines - 2835 (bundle) # Western - 2807 (bundle) # Gacha Games - 2592 (bundle) # Bandai Namco - 2563 (bundle) # Kadokawa Shoten - 2339 (bundle) # Visual Novels - 2155 (bundle) # Square Enix - 2085 (bundle) # Kodansha - 1981 (bundle) # Weekly Shounen Jump - 1963 (bundle) Included under Jump Magazines # ASCII Media Works - 1854 (bundle) # Toonami - 1851 (bundle) # Lantis - 1734 (bundle) # Adult Swim - 1691 (bundle) # Shogakukan - 1472 (bundle) # Nintendo - 1366 (bundle) # Ecchi - 1313 (bundle) # Harem - 1164 (bundle) # Hentai - 1120 (bundle) # Webcomics - 1103 (bundle) # Gijinka Bundle - 1061 (bundle) # Horror Genre - 978 (bundle) # A-1 Pictures - 913 (bundle) # Toei Animation - 807 (bundle) # Isekai - 799 (bundle) # Mecha - 796 (bundle) # Sports Animanga - 775 (bundle) # SEGA - 770 (bundle) # Media Factory - 743 (bundle) # Warner Bros. - 739 (bundle) # J.C.Staff - 720 (bundle) # IDW Publishing - 719 (bundle) # Madhouse - 711 (bundle) # Studio Pierrot - 709 (bundle) # Idols - 708 (bundle) # Enterbrain - 699 (bundle) # Browser Games - 676 (bundle) # Mahou Shoujo Bundle - 627 (bundle) # Comics - 600 (bundle) # Weekly Shounen Magazine - 597 (bundle) # Fighting Games - 591 (bundle) # Yōkai - 576 (bundle) # Otome Games - 575 (bundle) # Boys' Love Bundle - 555 (bundle) # Cygames - 547 (bundle) # Rhythm Games - 527 (bundle) # MMORPG - 519 (bundle) # Studio Deen - 515 (bundle) # Bones - 506 (bundle) # Weekly Shounen Sunday - 473 (bundle) # Joint: ## Sunrise - 468 (bundle) ## Platformer Games - 468 (bundle) # Intelligent Systems - 467 (bundle) # Production I.G - 458 (bundle) # Toys - 457 (bundle) # OLM - 449 (bundle) # Virtual Music - 448 (bundle) # Tōhō Co., Ltd. - 443 (bundle) # Fire Emblem - 430 (bundle) # Joint: ## Capcom - 419 (bundle) ## Cartoon Network - 419 (bundle) Included under Western ## Virtual Musicians - 419 (bundle) # Atlus - 416 (bundle) # TMS Entertainment - 401 (bundle) # The Walt Disney Company - 400 (bundle) # RPG Maker Games - 399 (bundle) # Netflix - 374 (bundle) # TYPE-MOON - 368 (bundle) # Satelight - 366 (bundle) # Lerche - 362 (bundle) # Pokémon - 357 (bundle) # Hakusensha - 339 (bundle) # Line Webtoon - 333 (bundle) Included under Webcomics # MangaGamer - 328 (bundle) # Girls' Love Bundle - 324 (bundle) # Fate Series - 323 (bundle) # Konami - 307 (bundle) # Dengeki Daioh - 291 (bundle) # Xebec - 282 (bundle) # Final Fantasy - 276 (bundle) Included under Square Enix # Silver Link - 275 (bundle) # Gonzo - 274 (bundle) # Azur Lane - 273 Included under Gijinka Bundle # Novels - 270 (bundle) # Doga Kobo - 261 (bundle) # Bullet Hell - 260 (bundle) # Manga Time Kirara - 259 (bundle) # Marvel - 255 # Disturbing Imagery - 250 (bundle) # The iDOLM@STER Series - 239 (bundle) Included under Gacha gamesIncluded under IdolsIncluded under Bandai Namco # Kantai Collection - 238 # Jump Square - 231 (bundle) # David Production - 230 (bundle) # Weekly Young Jump - 227 (bundle) # Pokémon Games - 224 (bundle) # Sony Interactive Entertainment - 215 (bundle) # NEXON - 205 (bundle) # Activision Blizzard - 203 (bundle) # Akira Toriyama's Works - 202 (bundle) # Spike Chunsoft - 199 (bundle) # Compile Heart - 198 (bundle) # Granblue Fantasy - 194 # Avex Entertainment - 188 (bundle) # Joint: ## Level-5 - 183 (bundle) ## Electronic Arts - 183 (bundle) # Girls' Frontline - 180 # P.A.Works - 177 (bundle) # Joint: ## One Piece - 175 Included under Weekly Shounen JumpIncluded under Toei AnimationIncluded under Warner Media ## Adult Cartoons - 175 (bundle) # Koei Tecmo - 170 (bundle) # Joint: ## Bushiroad - 161 (bundle) ## Dragon Ball Series - 161 (bundle) # ufotable - 157 (bundle) # Joint: ## Dating Sims - 155 (bundle) ## JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - 155 (bundle) # Ubisoft - 150 (bundle) # Fate/Grand Order - 149 Included under FateIncluded under TYPE-MOON # Isekai Quartet - 148 (bundle) Included under Isekai # DreamWorks Pictures - 147 (bundle) # Joint: ## Bleach - 146 Included under Studio Pierrot ## Touhou Project - 146 (bundle) Included under Bullet HellIncluded under Yōkai ## League of Legends - 146 # Memes - 144 (bundle) # Persona - 141 (bundle) Included under Atlus # Fairy Tail - 139 Included under A-1 picturesIncluded under Weekly Shounen Magazine # Weekly Shounen Champion - 133 (bundle) # Boku no Hero Academia Series - 132 (bundle) # Arc System Works - 129 (bundle) # Joint: ## Manglobe Inc. - 128 (bundle) ## Inazuma Eleven Series - 128 (bundle) Included under Level-5Included under Sports Animanga # Joint: ## V Jump - 127 (bundle) ## Hana to Yume - 127 (bundle) # Boku no Hero Academia - 126 Included under Boku no Hero Academia seriesIncluded under Bones # Yoshihiro Togashi's Works - 124 (bundle) # Dragon Ball Anime - 122 (bundle) # Touhou Project (Windows Canon) - 119 Included under Touhou Project # Naruto - 114 # Joint: ## Danganronpa - 111 (bundle) ## Dark Horse Comics - 111 (bundle) ## The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls - 111 Included under iDOLM@STER series (Continued here) updating Notes: